Locked Out of Heaven
by jazznunya
Summary: It's the sadie hawkins dance! Santana is forced to help chaperon the dance. Brittany has planned a surprise at the dance. *One Shot*


A/N: So, Locked Out of Heaven has been released! As I was listening to it this just popped into my mind so I thought I'd share. This is my first Brittana fic. It's not edited because I'm too impatient, Enjoy!

Santana stared at the punch knowing very well not to even take a sip of it. She glanced back at Sue as she gleefully poured each student some of her 'special' punch. She shook her head staring back down at her punch slightly smiling at her former coach's crazy sick joke. The brunettes' small smile disappeared as she looked up and searched for the blonde that was lost in the crowd. She sat up straight trying to search harder for her. Soon enough she found Brittany. She was wearing a blue dress along with the rest of the girls on glee club. Santana noticed how it brought out her playful blue eyes even more. The blonde was dancing with Sam, of course.

Santana watched Sam and Brittany giggle as they danced singing along to whatever Tina, Blaine, and that new Mercedes were singing. Before coming to the dance Santana had asked Tina if Brittany had a date. The girl didn't answer right away, but soon confirmed that she had asked Sam as her date. She looked away knowing that she'll only make herself upset. It was bad enough Sue forced her to help chaperone the dance, but watching Brittany just made it worse.

As soon as the blonde saw her she hugged her talking excitedly about how she and the girls planned a special song for the dance. Brittany had also suggested that Santana should join her on the dance floor, but the brunette quickly said no, saying she wasn't in the mood to dance. As she said this she noticed the light in the blonde's eyes dim a little. So, instead of dancing with Brittany she now sat alone at a table, trying to avoid looking at her on the dance floor. After only a few moments Santana's eyes wandered back to where she had last seen Brittany and trouty mouth. She noticed only Sam was left dancing, Brittany had wandered off somewhere. In the back of the brunette's head a voice urged her to go look for the blonde. She ignored it, knowing that if she went in search of the blonde she'll only hate herself more for letting her go.

"Uhm," Santana looked towards the stage to see Finn holding the microphone with his signature idiot smile. She rolled her eyes thinking to herself how Finn will become the next Mr. Shue. "The New Direction Girls now have a special performance they'd like, um," Santana smiled as she watched Finn struggle with his little speech, "They'd like to perform now. Give it up for the New Direction Girls!"

Santana clapped along with everybody else as the girls got onto the stage. She quickly spotted Brittany out of the group. All the girls had their back turned to the crowed as they stood in line. Soon, the music began, Santana smiled as she heard what was playing. She soon stood up deciding it wouldn't hurt to get closer to the stage. As she got closer Brittany turned around, starting the song off,

"Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!"

The rest of the girls soon joined in all turning around. Santana smiled, she had missed Brittany singing; she misses Brittany singing to her. The brunette couldn't go any further, no matter how hard she elbowed or glared at people, to the stage. She was now stuck in the middle of the crowd looking up as she listened to Brittany sing.

"You never had much faith in love or miracles  
You never wanna put my heart on the line.  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night"

The rest of the girls joined in,

"Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!"

Santana watched as the girls began to get off the stage from both sides, they began to move their way through the crowd towards the center. Santana began to move with rest of the students, but someone had grabbed her arm. She quickly turned around to see Tina smiling at her.

Brittany sang as the girls formed a circle around Santana,

"You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make a sinner change her ways"

The girls stopped walking in a circle around Santana. The brunette stayed in the middle in shock. She looked at Brittany, who was right in front of her. The Blonde broke away from the circle, walking towards Santana with playful flirty eyes and a smile that made Santana smile even wider.

"Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay"

The other girls stayed in there circle, moving only to make it wider, letting the rest of the school see what was happening in the middle. They all began to sing again,

"Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise"

Brittany winked at Santana as she sang; she walked closer to the brunette. Santana only shook her head missing the blonde's flirty playful attitude.

"And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long"

Santana turned around as she watched Brittany walk around her singing directly to her. Her heart was beating fast like it always did when looking at the blonde, she could feel the heat and pain in her cheeks as she blushed and continued to smile. Santana was lost in Brittany's singing to care if she made herself look like a love sick fool, she'll deal with anyone who gives her crap for it later.

"Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here"

Brittany stopped dancing around Santana and reached out for her hand. Santana quickly placed her hand in Brittany's. The blonde smiled and gently tugged on the brunettes arm, making her spin in to her. Santana smiled as she looked into Brittany's bright blue eyes as she continued to sing to her,

"Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long"

Santana felt a pang in her heart as Brittany sang those lyrics. The playfulness in her eyes died out and was replaced with love and longing. Santana moved in the blonde's arms so they were standing right in front each other. Brittany finished the song looking directly into Santana's eyes,

"Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!"


End file.
